Blues Clues Awesomeness!
by ygirl87
Summary: Here's a short little one shot filled with a bit of fluffy goodness. Rated T cuz I'm awesome like tht. Nah I ain't awesome... U R!    Don't 4get 2 answer the questions t the bottom! I know Bad title right. Just read and you'll get it.


Hello peoples! I'm on vacation right now. I'm outside, at a party, and I'm the DJ. Well I don't speak spanish very well, and that seems to be all my family speaks. So I just decided to make a smallish one shot for you. Oh and about the contest, I still haven't forgotten! So don't worry. I pretty much know which OC I'm gonna choose. Unfortunately I forgotten name of the person who I may choose. :( On other notes, I am hooked again on a show that Cartoon Network decided to take off. Teen Titans! YAY. He he, you see it's quite odd how I became hooked again on that show. ^^ I was on deven art, and I clicked in one of the pic of Wally and Arty. Then this particular picture had a picture of Raven and Beast Boy, so I was like !^^! I for some reason always liked that couple. They are just too cute! I love them as much as Wally and Arty. Which is really strange cuz I am OBSESSED over them. So I may be writing a couple stories about them, maybe even a crossover between the two shows. Who knows.

ANYWAYS... I hope you enjoy this little one shot, and don't forget to review!

I hate this thing...

Disclaimer: :P BLAH BLAH BLAH U get the point.

It was a quite and peaceful day at the mountain. That was until...BOOM!

"Oh no not again!" Megan said as she teleported a fire extinguisher and put the fire out. "I can't believe I burnt the cookies AGAIN! Maybe I should just quit baking. It's too hard, and depressing."

"Aw don't worry Megan you'll get the hang of it. But maybe you should start small, and not baking from scratch. Try this." Artemis said handing Megan a packet of cookie dough. "Just brake the squares and out it on the sheet,then follow the directions. Also you might wanna try standing in front of the oven. So you don't burn it."

"Thanks Artemis. I'll try it." Megan said gainning her confidence back.

"No prob." And with that Artemis walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. She grabbed the remote and turned on the tv and instantly it turned to her favorite show: Regular Show.

"Hey Arty!" Wally said as he came into the living room and took the ramote out of her hands.

"Hey!" Artemis said as he changed the channel. "I was watching that."

"Yeah you were, now you're not." Wally said as he found the show he was looking for. "OMG THIS IS MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE SHOW IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD!"

"Why are you watching Blues Clues?" Artemis asked.

"Did you not hear my words? It's the BEST show in the world." Wally said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah I got that part, I should have known." Artemis said.

"YEAH! Wait? What do you mean by I should have known. Known what?" Wally asked.

"That you a 15 year old would watch a show that's meant for a 3 year old." Wally stared at her with a blank expression.

"Why should three year olds get to have all the fun?" Wally whined.

"You are unbelievable." Artemis laughed.

"Aw, I made you laugh. Yay me!" Wally squealed.

"What? Is it some personal goal of yours to make me laugh?" Artemis smiled.

"Yes. Yes it is." Wally said as he took Artemis lips on his own. Artemis had a shocked expression at first, then kissed back. Just then a loud squeal was heard and the two broke apart.

"YAY IT WORKED! THEY'RE NOT BURNT!" Megan squealed in glee. The two just looked at eachother and laughed. "You guys want one?" Megan asked. The two nodded and took a unburt cookie and smiled.

YAY THE END!

I hope you all enjoyed the story. I told you it was short. Didn't I? Oh well, I would like to ask you all a few questions out of boredom.

1. DO U LIKE TEEN TITANS?

2. WHO'S UR FAVE COUPLE ON THAT SHOW?

3. IF CARTOON NETWORK EVER DECIDED TO INTERTWINE THE TWO SHOWS WHAT WOULD YOU DO?

4. IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY POWER BETWEEN THE TWO SHOWS, WHO'S POWER WOULD YOU HAVE?

5. DO YOU LIKE MAS & MENOS? AND CAN YOU UNDERSTAND A WORD THEY SAY?

6. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE PART IN THE TWO SHOWS?

7. IF YOU COULD BE ANY ONE'S BEST FRIEND (INCLUDING ME. ^^) BETWEEN THE TWO SHOWS WHO WOULD IT BE?

8. DO YOU THINK I SHOULD WRITE A CROSSOVER? AND IF NOT, Y THE HELL NOT?

9. IF THE TWO JOKESTERS FROM THE TWO SHOWS (WALLY VS. BEAST BOY) GOT TOGETHER AND HAD A JOKE OFF WHO DO YOU THINK WOULD WIN?

10. DO YOU LOVE ME? LOL.

"." Oh you don't love me...well that makes things a bit awkward...

R&R PPLS! Oh and have you ever noticed that the lol sign looks like some1 


End file.
